wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglehouse
i Wigglehouse is where The Wiggles live. There are also different versions like The Wiggles' Cabin House and/or the Wiggly Homestead. It has a video named after it. Password *Silly Pants (The Wiggles Movie) *Lolly Legs (Anthony Loves His Food) Design *''Wigglehouse'' made its debut in Yummy Yummy (it never was called that until The Wiggles Movie). ''It consisted of a kitchen, a lounge room, a patio, and "Anthony's Workshop." There is no outer design. *The ''Wigglehouse returns in The Wiggles Movie, and appears to be pink with orange bricks, a piano porch, an attic (never seen) and Door, who requires anyone to do The Test to get in. This version of the house is one floor, with The Wiggles Sign, a chicken vane, a Wiggly Kitchen with Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree, Lounge/Living Room with bean bags, Jeff's Purple Armchair, a Wiggly TV, a spot for Murray's Red Starry Guitar, and The Wiggles' Bedrooms. *This house was altered for Let's Wiggle (TV Series). The house has the same features but has a Wiggly Garage (Seen in Toot Toot!) and the house is blue with orange bricks (Although in Muscleman Murray, it's pink). *The next house was changed for Wiggles World (TV Series), The Wiggles now live on Wiggle Street with a yellow and orange bricks, instead of a Piano porch on the front, there is piano steps. Door is replaced by Flora Door. There are two floors, on one their bedrooms then downstairs is Wiggly Lounge, a Wiggly Kitchen, with a new table, a couch which replaces the bean bags, Jeff's Alarm Clock Chair doesn't have bells at the top of the chair, a Wiggly TV, and a giant rug with The Wiggles logo. *The next variations of ''Wigglehouse ''would look like the 2nd version, but everything is on one floor and the giant rug and Wiggly TV isn't there. And instead of going through Flora Door, The Wiggles use the side door in the kitchen. Most of the time Flora never talks, and is either with the animated house or the stage version of the house. *Now it's usually made out of Chroma Key. *It's reverted back for Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) because of the arrival of Simon, Emma and Lachy. As of mid-2013, the walls for the Wiggly Living Room are now in blue. The outside is filmed at Dreamworld. *In 2014, the walls of the Wigglehouse are light blue instead of orange. Gallery TheWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook in the kitchen. TeddyBearHug.jpg|The Wiggles, kids, and Henry the Octopus in the lounge room. JeffWearingaDorothyHatandTail.jpg|Jeff as Dorothy on the patio. D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on the patio. TheWigglesMovie1095.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1098.jpg|The Wiggles inside Wigglehouse from "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1122.jpg|Jeff at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1189.jpg|Anthony at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1199.jpg|Murray at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1236.jpg|Greg at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1617.jpg|Dorothy and Wally inside Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1627.jpg|Dorothy at Wigglehouse MadameBouffantandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Madame Bouffant and Wigglehouse Door PennyFleetfootandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Penny Fleetfoot and Wigglehouse Door TVSeries1-WigglehouseSegmentIntro.jpg|Wigglehouse in the TV Series Anthony'sFriend.jpg|Anthony and his invisible turtle Morty in Wigglehouse from "Anthony's Friend" Murray'sShirt40.jpg|Barbecue at Wigglehouse WiggleOpera6.jpg|The sun in front of Wigglehouse WiggleOpera7.jpg|The moon and stars in front of Wigglehouse SpookedWiggles6.jpg|Door, Dorothy and Captain Feathersword WigglehouseCGIModel.jpg|Wigglehouse in CGI Model (created by Wigglefan1) WigglehouseCGIModel2.jpg|Outside of Wigglehouse in CGI Model (created by Wigglefan1) WigglehouseinCGI.jpg|Wigglehouse in CGI InTheWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door FloraDoor.jpg|Wigglehouse in TV Series 2 promo picture TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom.jpg|The Wiggles inside Jeff's bedroom TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in "Food" JeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff in the kitchen of Wigglehouse. Food30.jpg|Nighttime in Wigglehouse from "Food" TheWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Wiggles sleeping in each of their bedroom Food31.jpg|The Wiggly Lounge Food35.jpg|The Wiggles going down the stairs in Wigglehouse AtPlay2.jpg|Dawn in Wigglehouse from "At Play" WigglehouseBathroom.jpg|The bathroom CaptainFeatherswordandTheWagettes.jpg|Captain & the Wagettes in Wigglehouse in kitchen Anthony'sBedroom.jpg|Anthony's bedroom Work9.jpg|The Wiggles at the front door WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|Wigglehouse in the Wiggles' 1999 website video clip TheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen in the prologue of "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyLovesHisFood8.jpg|The Wiggle Friends arriving at Wigglehouse in the electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" WigglehouseinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wigglehouse in Christmas decorations WigglehouseinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Wigglehouse in "Space Dancing" WigglehouseinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wigglehouse in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" WigglehouseinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Everybody Wiggle!" InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|"Wigglehouse" title in TV Series 4 and 5 MurrayandDorothyin2004.jpg|The front door in TV Series 4 PaintWigglehouse3.jpg|The Wiggles inside Wigglehouse from "Paint Wigglehouse" PaintWigglehouse.jpg|"Would anyone like to help me paint the garage?" WigglehouseinWigglesWorldPark.jpg|Wigglehouse in Wiggles World Park in Dreamworld WigglehouseinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Little Rock" concert WigglehouseinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in Wigglehouse kitchen in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" RainyDay.jpg|Greg introducing the mascots from "Rainy Day" Wigglehousein2005.jpg|A promo picture of Wigglehouse in an inflated style WigglehouseinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wigglehouse in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" WigglehouseinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Racing to the Rainbow" WigglehouseinWiggledancing!.png|Wigglehouse in "Wiggledancing!" WigglehouseinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn" Wigglehouse_at_Six_Flags,_Wiggles_World_without_Flora_Door..jpg|Wigglehouse at Six Flags without Flora Door WigglehouseinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles inside Wigglehouse from "Pop Go the Wiggles" WigglehouseinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wigglehouse in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WigglehouseinGettheRhythmoftheHips.jpg|Wigglehouse with garage in TV Series 6 GettheRhythmoftheHips.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing tennis in front of Wigglehouse from "Get the Rhythm of the Hips" TheWigglesinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Wiggle Time" website FridayisFriday.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Wiggly Waffle" ILoveWafflesintheMorning-WigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wigglehouse Kitchen in "Wiggly Waffle" WalkingwithWags.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series Anthony'sEasterMessage.jpg|Wigglehouse Garage in Anthony's Easter message GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in front of Wigglehouse while in the Big Red Car from "Let's Eat!" ThursdayIsBratwurstDay!.jpg|Anthony eating bratwurst while in the Wiggly lounge GreatestHitsintheRound-Trailer.jpg|Wigglehouse in trailer of "Greatest Hits in the Round" WigglehouseinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Wiggly Songtime!" Wigglehousein2011.jpg|Wigglehouse in 2011 TheWiggleIntoHealthSong.jpg|Wigglehouse in the "Wiggle Into Health" song Let'sMakeAustraliaAReadingNation.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse Kitchen from the video clip "Let's Make Australia A Reading Nation" Let'sMakeAustraliaAReadingNation-Part2.jpg|The Wiggles in front of Wigglehouse in part 2 of "Let's Make Australia A Reading Nation" WigglehouseinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Look Both Ways" music video WigglehouseinCelebration!.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in front of Wigglehouse in a Red Nose Day 2012 video clip BabyLoveNappyPants.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Nappy Pants" commercial TheWiggles'RoadSafetyMessage.jpg|The Wiggles in front of Wigglehouse in their road safety message TheNewWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse in 2013 WigglehouseinTakingOff!.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Taking Off!" WigglehouseinFurryTales.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Furry Tales" WigglehouseinTVSeries7.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series WigglyLoungeRoomBackdrop.jpg|Backdrop of the Wiggly Lounge Room WigglyKitchenBackdrop.jpg|Backdrop of the Wiggly Kitchen TheWiggles'Armchairs.jpg|The Wiggles' armchairs WigglyLoungeRoomBackdropinBlueWalls.jpg|The Wiggly Lounge room backdrop in blue walls TheWigglyCrewWearingHalloweenCostumes.jpg|The Wiggly Crew wearing Halloween costumes in the Wiggly Living Room WigglehouseonPlayWorld.jpg|Wigglehouse on PlayWorld TheCartoonWigglesEnteringTheBigRedCar.jpg|Wigglehouse in cartoon form WigglehouseinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Wigglehouse in "Apples and Bananas Tour" Wigglehouseinitsselftitledvideo.jpg|Wigglehouse in its self-titled video WigglehouseinTVSeries8.png|Wigglehouse in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 WiggleHouseinWiggleTown.png|Wiggle House in Wiggle Town IMG 2243.JPG|Wigglehouse in Dreamworld Kitchen_0.jpg|The Wigglehouse Kitchen in 2017 Appearance *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) (mentioned in bonus clip) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) *Let's Wiggle (TV Series) (1998) *Toot Toot! (1998 garage only, 1999 background) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) *Wiggles World (TV Series) (1999) *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (2000) *Yule Be Wiggling (2000) *Space Dancing (2003) (CGI) *The Wiggles Show (TV Series 1) (2005) *The Wiggles Show (TV Series 2) (2006) *Here Comes the Big Red Car (2005) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) *Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA (2006) *Racing to the Rainbow (2006) *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert (2007) *Getting Strong! (2007) *Pop Go The Wiggles (2007) *Wiggle and Learn (TV Series) (2008) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (2010) *Let's Eat! (2010) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) (2013) *Furry Tales (2013) *Go Santa Go! (video) (2013) *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *Apples and Bananas (2014) *Wigglehouse (2014) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2) (2014) *Wiggle Town (2016) Category:Wiggles World Locations Category:Wiggle Street Residents Category:Homes and Buildings Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017